¿Izzy me Quisieras?
by Koushizzy
Summary: La vida no es fácil para nadie y está llena de cosas y momentos por descubrir, eso es lo que vive Izzy Izumi quien junto con otros personajes está empezando a descubrir la vida y las emociones, sentimientos y travesuras que ella conlleva. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

- Izzy!, Izzy!... IZZY!

-AHHHHHHHH!

-hahahahahaha te volviste a quedar dormido, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que despertar?

-hay! Déjame en paz Matt!, estaba soñando algo genial.

-Sí, pero sabes que dormirte en la escuela no es bueno, además ya falta poco para la siguiente clase y sabes cómo es el profesor Matsuda, anda vamos!

Y así, voy caminando con ese chico de cabellera rubia que tanto me gusta hacia el salón de clases, si, Matt me tiene loco desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora somos los mejores amigos, el es perfecto, su sonrisa, su cuerpo atlético, su personalidad, sólo tiene un defecto y viene justo hacia nosotros…

-Hola amor, hola Izzy- nos saluda Tai Kamiya al llegar a nuestro lado, yo sonrío fríamente mientras que por dentro no puedo dejar de sentir esos celos desenfrenados que me dan ganas de tomar a Tai de la camisa y arrastrarlo por todo la escuela hasta que quedará paralitico.

La verdad es que vengo soportando esta situación mucho tiempo, Matt y yo somos mejores amigos desde la secundaria cuando a mi me ascendieron a su nivel escolar por mis buenas calificaciones, ahora que estamos en la preparatoria me di cuenta en primer año que me gustaba mucho, pero el ya estaba empezando a salir con Tai y yo como mejor amigo tengo que apoyarlo en todo.

-¿Todo bien Izzy?- me pregunta Tai al ver mi cara de desorientado.

-Si amor, lo que pasa es que se desveló haciendo travesurillas, ¿no Izzy?- contesta Matt rápidamente haciendo que me ponga rojo de la cara de vergüenza.

-estemmm aaaaa hehehehe si, travesuras hehe- contesto

Era mentira, el motivo de mi desvelo era justo el, lo esperé toda la noche conectado en la red social de la escuela y nunca llegó, pero en algún vano intento de hacerme una persona más interesante ante él, le mentí y le dije que me desvelé porque me manoseaba con otro tipo.

-wow Izzy, debes tener una vida muy "activa", ¿no?- dijo Tai en tono burlesco

Es más que obvio que Tai sabe que me muero por Matt, pero también es muy obvio que intentar separarnos sería un intento en vano, Matt y yo somos demasiado unidos.

-Ya vámonos, se nos hace tarde para la clase y ya saben cómo es el profesor Matsuda- dice Matt e instantáneamente los 3 nos ponemos en marcha.

Para mi desgracia, Tai está en la misma clase que nosotros.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿qué tal su fin de semana?, seguro se la pasaron bien- comenzaba el profesor Matsuda su clase de "Historia Universal".

El profesor Matsuda es un profesor joven, carismático y guapo, aunque es muy estricto a la hora de calificar y más en la puntualidad, cuando se voltea a escribir al pizarrón es toda una delicia para mí ver como los pantalones ajustados que usa le resaltan unas enormes nalgas, no puedo evitar preguntarme como sería verlas sin ese pantalón.

-Y eso es todo por hoy, descansen y nos vemos mañana- concluye el profesor justo al sonido de la campana que indica el cambio de clase.

-Que clase tan aburrida es está, lo bueno es que ahora sigue deportes- dice Tai con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara, pues todo mundo sabe que a los inteligentes no se nos dan bien los deportes.

-MAS RÁPIDO!- grita el profesor de deportes Shiba al ver como estoy gracias a mi develada a punto de caerme en cansancio.

-Ya no puedo profesor, se lo juro- apenas puedo pronunciar estas palabras, siento que el alma se me está saliendo por la boca.

-Eres una niñita, TODOS A LAS DUCHAS YA!-

-Gracias a Dios que término esa clase, te lo juro que ese profe me odia- le digo a Matt justo antes de meternos a las duchas.

Las duchas es algo que tengo que soportar dolorosamente, el ver ese cuerpo desnudo exquisito de Matt hace que me tiemble todo el cuerpo, cuando lo veo sólo me dan ganas de besarlo apasionadamente y después besarle esos pezones suculentos que tiene, soy amante de los pezones y los de él son perfectos. Pero para mí tortura, otro es el que se los lame y no tiene ni la más mínima discreción…

-Ya amor! Hahaha me haces cosquillas- le dice Matt a Tai mientras los dos juguetean alegre y perversamente bajos las regaderas sin importarles nada ni nadie. Yo sólo bajo la mirada y me voy a la ducha más lejana, la que está en el rincón, donde no hay nadie, intentando no torturarme más escuchando los juegos sexuales de ellos…

-Oye disculpa, ¿de casualidad tendrás algo de jabón que me prestes?- Me pregunta un chico moreno, guapo por donde lo mires, ¿Quién es?, ¿en qué momento llego aquí?...


	2. Chapter 2

-Ammmm… ammmm… si claro, toma - le doy mi jabón – ese es el mejor jabón que existe he!, te dejará el cuerpo suavecito como nalguita de bebé – me sonrojo

-Oh vaya, bueno entonces ha de ser muy bueno en verdad- me contesta con un tono de voz dulce y gracioso.

Era como una ilusión, frente a mi ahora bañándose estaba un moreno que parecía modelo, guapo con unos pezones deliciosos y me acababa de pedir prestado un jabón, ¿debería estar emocionado?, nose, pues lo estoy!

-¿Estás bien?, no te preocupes, no me robaré tu jabón- me dice riéndose al percatarse que lo estaba observando.

-hahahaha no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí (y vaya que conozco a todos los alumnos de la escuela y los he analizado a todos) y pues por eso te estaba viendo, hehe, no creas que por otra cosa.- estaba muy nervioso y mis risitas tontas me delataban.

-Oh claro, verás llegué ayer apenas a esta escuela, acaban de transferir a mi papá en su trabajo y nos acabamos de mudar a la ciudad, me llamo Jake, mucho gusto- y justo cuando me estrecha la mano para saludarnos, dejó ver una enorme erección recién generada.

¡OH POR DIOS!, tiene una erección! Al fin veo una erección real de otra persona que no fuera yo mismo y realmente me estaba tentando, aaaa ¿que se supone que alguien deba hacer cuando le ponen en la cara tremendo manjar? Aaahhhhh!

-Yo soy Izzy, el gusto es todo mío- le estrecho la mano sin dejar de ver esa enorme serpiente que me hablaba a gritos.

-Bueno Izzy muchas gracias por el jabón- me lo da, se pone la toalla aún con tremenda boa y se va.

WAAAA! Que desilusión, justo cuando creía que algo interesante por fin iba a pasar en mi vida el sólo se va y me deja a mí con las ganas!, bueno lo único que queda por hacer una satisfacción manual, así es, me masturbaré.

-Izzy! Hey espera- me grita una voz familiar justo cuando salgo de la escuela rumbo a mi casa.

-Hola T.K, ¿que pasa? –

Era T.K el hermano menor de Matt, es 2 años menor que yo y aún está en la secundaria, gracias a la cercanía que tengo con Matt me he vuelto también muy buen amigo de T.K

-Nada, hehe solo quería saludarte, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Pues muy bien, justo voy a mi casa, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la tuya? Queda de paso-

-Me encantaría, así no me voy solo-

Debo admitir que por más que T.K me contará como le había ido en su día, lo único en lo que yo podía pensar era en aquella hermosa erección de aquel muchacho. Aparte era muy guapo y amable, ojalá lo vuelva a ver ¿o mejor no?, es decir, aunque tenía esa erección sólo se despidió y se fue, así sin más, creo que le doy asco, si eso debe ser…

-¿Izzy?-

No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a casa de T.K, el aún vive con su madre y Matt con su padre en casas separadas.

-Perdóname, me distraje un poco, ¿me dijiste algo?-

-Sí, ¿no te gustaría quedarte un rato conmigo?, mi papá no está y pues tu eres muy inteligente, tal vez me puedas ayudar con la tarea, ¿Qué dices?-

-Claro, si quieres te ayudo-

T.K. y su papá viven en un pequeño apartamento ubicado en el 5° piso de un edificio.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?- me pregunta muy sonriente T.K., por alguna extraña razón lo noto muy feliz.

-No, gracias, estoy bien- le respondo cortésmente

-Bueno prenderé la televisión-

-OH SI PAPI METEMELA TODA!- fue el dialogo que surgió al encender aquel televisor y la escena era un tipo fornicando con otro. No pude evitar sonrojarme al instante.

-Perdóname por favor Izzy, nose porque esta ese video, que vergüenza, ¿Qué vas a pensar de mi?, hay no, en serio mil disculpas-

Y justo eso se formulaba en mi mente, ¿Qué diablos pienso ahora de T.K, yo no sabía de sus preferencia, ni siquiera tenía idea, oh por Dios ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?, ¿Qué le digo?

-No te preocupes T.K, no pasó nada, yo no vi nada, en verdad- de nuevo mi risa nerviosa tonta

La situación no podía ser más incómoda, acababa de descubrir posiblemente el mayor secreto del hermano menor de mi mejor amigo.

-Será mejor que me vaya- y me levantó para salir

-Espera…- Me dice T.K, me empuja con su cuerpo hacía la pared y me besa….


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué haces?- le digo mientras lo alejo de mi, estoy realmente sorprendido

-Perdóname Izzy, no me pude contener, ahora que ya sabes mi secreto, creo que podemos ser algo más que amigos, ¿no te agrada la idea?-

No, en realidad no me agrada la idea, es el hermano menor de mi mejor amigo y a quien amo, aunque T.K es muy guapo me es imposible verlo como algo más, además justo ahora mi cabeza está dando mil vueltas y no puedo pensar nada con claridad.

-Lo siento T.K, me tengo que ir, hablamos después, ¿sí?- Ni siquiera dejo que me responda y salgo de prisa del departamento rumbo a mi casa.

Que día tan extraño acabo de vivir, muchas cosas que no me suceden habitualmente pasaron en un solo día y nose que hacer, ¿cómo se supone que deba actuar ahora?, ¿será correcto decirle a Matt lo sucedido?, no, no creo solo delataría a T.K y no quiero eso, estoy confundido, nose como reaccionar, nose que deba hacer ahora… creo que dejaré que todo fluya con naturalidad, que todo sea normal, evitaré a Jake y a T.K para que no generen conflictos en mi cabeza, si eso haré.

-Izzy!, Izzy!, despierta corazón-

-¿qué pasa mamá?- le pregunto aún con los ojos cerrados.

-son las 7:30, se te va a hacer tarde-

-¿7:30? AAAA! Es tardísimo!-

Como puedo me baño, me visto y me arreglo rápidamente, estoy seguro que aunque corra hacía la escuela no llegaré a tiempo y ya no me dejaran entrar

-Demonios! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?- me pregunto a mi mismo mientras corro a toda prisa sin siquiera mirar donde voy pisando

-Hey Izzy!- oigo una voz que me grita desde un automóvil que va en mi dirección y que se para justo a mi lado

-¿Jake?, wow ¿es tu auto?- le pregunto asombrado al ver el auto de modelo reciente, debe ser carísimo

-sí, es mío, fue regalo de cumpleaños, ven súbete, yo también voy a la escuela- me dice con esa sonrisa de comercial que tiene.

Toda mi mala suerte se ha ido abajo, ahora estoy sentado justo a un galán en un automóvil del año y me lleva a la escuela.

-Ibas tarde ¿he?-

-si, se me hizo tarde, me quede dormido- le contestó y de nuevo me empiezo a poner nervioso, ese chico tiene algo que me vuelve inquieta.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunta al descubrir mi cara de idiota al verlo.

-sí, es sólo que no te reconocía con ropa- me atrevo a decirle y noto que se sonroja un poco.

-bueno, lo mismo digo- me dice haciendo un gesto de travesura

Nos quedamos callados los 5 minutos restantes de camino, gracias a su ayuda pude llegar a tiempo.

-muchas gracias Jake, sin ti no hubiera llegado- le digo y le estrecho mi mano

-de nada, para mí fue un placer- me corresponde el saludo cálidamente y me sonríe – deberíamos un día salir, aún no conozco bien la ciudad y no he hecho amigos, ¿Qué dices?, ¿me ayudas?

-encantado-

Intercambiamos nuestros números de celular y nos vamos a nuestras respectivas clases, camino al salón me encuentro a Matt que también se dirige hacia allá, me sorprende que vaya solo.

-¿dónde estabas?, ¿se te hizo tarde?- me pregunta preocupado, sus ojos me estremecen como suelen hacerlo a diario.

-sí, me quede dormido, pero bueno llegué a tiempo, por cierto ¿Dónde está Tai?- le pregunto queriendo satisfacer mi intriga.

-nos peleamos anoche- me dice y baja la mirada.

¿Qué?, en el año que llevan saliendo nunca se han peleado, ¿esto significa algo?, ¿acaso Dios me está mandando una señal?, ¿será al fin mi gran oportunidad?...

-oh bueno no te preocupes, seguro se arreglan después ¿no?- le pregunto intentado no demostrar la emoción que siento por dentro.

-puede ser- me dice en un tono de tristeza y desorientación -bueno ya, corramos porque ya sabes cómo es el profesor Matsuda- y nos ponemos en marcha.

El día transcurre con tranquilidad, en nuestra hora de descanso Matt me cuenta como se había molestado Tai con el por defenderme, lo que me da más ilusión aún, mientras lo escucho no puedo evitar mirar a todos lados esperando ver a Jake, ¿Por qué lo quiero ver? Es por su linda sonrisa, si eso es, ¿o no?, me inquieta, nose que me provoca, apenas lo conozco y ya le he visto cosas, que digo cosas, cosotas! Y nose, es tan….

-¿Izzy?, ¿ahora te quedas dormido con los ojos abiertos?- me pregunta Matt al verme sumergido en mi conflicto mental

-Perdón, ya sabes cómo soy, además hoy no dormí bien- miento

-Izzy! Amigo!- escucho por detrás de mí, me volteo y veo a Jake acercándose rápidamente y me abraza.

-hola de nuevo Jake- sonrío mientras me acomodo en sus fuertes brazos, aunque el abrazo solo duró segundos para mí fue como estar en el paraíso, me sentí seguro, cómodo…

-coff coff- finge Matt con una cara que nunca le había visto antes.

-que grosero soy, Matt, el es Jake, Jake, el es Matt- los presento y se dan la mano…


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Así que lo llevarás a conocer la ciudad? – me pregunta Matt al explicarle (a medias, porque omití detalles de erecciones y demás) como nos conocimos y a donde había llegado todo.

-Si- le contesto y noto como esa expresión en su cara que nunca le había visto no desaparece.

-oye Izzy ¿Qué te parece si para comenzar vamos a un cine? Me encanta ver películas y me muero por ver la más reciente "calzón caído", dicen que es buenísima! – me dice Jake con una emoción dibujada en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en todo…

-claro que si, podemos ir al que está en el centro de la ciudad- le respondo y su emoción marcada es más aparente.

-mi hermano T.k y yo también queremos verla, ¿Qué tal si vamos todos juntos?- dice Matt de repente.

-ammm pues por mí no hay problema, ¿que dices Izzy?- me pregunta Jake.

Aunque siempre he disfrutado de la compañía de Matt en está ocasión no me siento con ganas de sentirla y mucho menos la de T.k por lo último sucedido, sin embargo, no puedo decirle que no a Matt.

-claro, será divertido – me limito a decir

Todos acordamos vernos en el cine del centro a las 4 de la tarde justo para entrar a la función de las 4:30..

-Sentimos la tardanza- se disculpan Matt y T.k al ser los últimos en llegar, en realidad Jake y yo teníamos 5 minutos de haber llegado.

-No se preocupen, nosotros también acabamos de llegar- dice Jake esbozando una sonrisa encantadora la cual no puedo dejar de ver.

En seguida siento la mirada acosadora de T.k, ¿Por qué me ve así?, ¿no debería sentirse avergonzado?

- ¿Te gustan las palomitas? – le pregunto a Jake mientras hacemos filas para comprar las entradas.

-si, me encantan- me contesta de nuevo con un tono de voz sutil y sexy

-bueno chicos, iré a hacer fila para comprar palomitas – les comento ya una vez compradas las entradas

-te acompaño Izzy- dice Jake

-noooo, no te preocupes Jake, yo lo acompaño – se adelanta T.k.

- oh, está bien entonces –se limita a decir Jake y se queda con Matt mientras yo emprendo el camino hacia la dulcería del cine.

- te daré otra oportunidad- me dice T.k en voz baja mientras caminamos

-¿Qué?- mi cerebro no reacciona rápidamente así que es lo primero que contesto

-La vez pasada te adelantaste y no te pude comentar todos los beneficios de una posible relación nuestra, ¡vamos Izzy! se que te gusto tanto como tú a mí, déjate llevar, verás que las cosas se pondrán divertidas- me dice con voz juguetona.

Es increíble lo que me está diciendo, en realidad fue lo último que esperaba me dijera, no está arrepentido, mucho menos avergonzado, es más ¡aún sigue con la idea!

-¿estás loco?, no me gustas T.k, para tu loca idea- le contesto lo más serio que puedo ser.

-bien- dice y se queda en silencio

Esperaba una respuesta contradictoria, pero en lugar de eso solo guardó silencio, compramos las palomitas y los refrescos y regresamos con los demás.

Una vez en la sala nos sentamos en orden Jake, yo, Matt y T.k, la verdad es que me siento en la gloria, estoy en medio de dos hombres que cualquiera podría decir que son modelos de revista, por un lado mi amor platónico, Matt y por el otro el chico nuevo sexy, Jake, ¡qué emoción!

La película es una comedia romántica muy divertida, toda la sala no para de reír, tengo las manos a mis costados y de repente siento que alguien me toma de una de ellas justo cuando pasan una escena romántica…

-¿Jake?- le pregunto al ver que su mano a tomado la mía entrelazando los dedos, es la experiencia más cómoda que he experimentado.

-¡Oh, lo siento Izzy!, no me di cuenta- y me suelta

¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer? Arruiné el mejor momento de mi vida, ¿Por qué no me pude quedar callado y dejar que solo siguiera el rumbo? ¡Soy un estúpido!, ahora posiblemente también vaya a ser incomodo hablar con el, tiene la cara de apenado, me siento mal…

-enseguida vuelvo, voy al baño- anuncio y salgo rumbo a los sanitarios

Me echo agua en la cara y pienso en la estupidez que acabo de hacer, siempre pienso mucho las cosas y nunca dejo que fluyan por si solas, nose que haré cuando vea a Jake, creo que me dará vergüenza…

-¡SOY UN IDIOTA!- me grito a mismo en el baño

-No lo seas- dice una voz a mis espaldas

Volteo y es Jake que acaba de entrar al baño, parado justo detrás de mí con esa hermosa sonrisa que me ha hecho suspirar desde que lo conocí, sonrío y me sonríe, se acerca y me besa…


	5. Chapter 5

Me abraza aún besándome y me lleva a uno de los compartimientos de los sanitarios. Aunque no puedo contener mi excitación aún me siento mal, un poco mareado y confuso, pero no importa porque estoy aquí con el, solo con él… me desabrocha la camisa que llevo puesta y me lame los pezones, sigue lamiendo hacía donde se encuentra ese enorme bulto dentro de mi pantalón a punto de explotar… baja mi cierre y lentamente empieza a succionarlo, es la cosa más deliciosa que he experimentado en toda mi vida, succiona y succiona…. Creo que voy a explotar… si estoy a punto de venirme…. Ohhh!

-¿Izzy?- me pregunta alguien que acaba de abrir la puerta del compartimiento.

-¿qué pasa?- le pregunto a Jake que está parado con una cara que expresa sorpresa y desilusión

¿Jake?, ¡un momento!, si Jake acaba de abrir la puerta ¿Quién me la está chupando?... es como si me acabaran de arrojar una cubeta de agua fría.. Miro hacia abajo y sólo observo una cabellera rubia lamiendo mi pene como si fuera una paleta cualquiera..

-¡T.K!- grito y el cómo asustado se despega de mí y voltea a verme

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gusta? – me dice con la menor preocupación

¿En qué carajo lio me he metido?, ¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación?, ¿Cómo me engañó T.k?.. ho por Dios me sigo sintiendo muy mal…

-Bueno Izzy, me voy, disculpen la interrupción- cierra la puerta y se va

Quiero detenerlo pero no puedo, no me puedo mover, me duele la cabeza, me siento mareado y estoy a punto de…

-¡Giuuu!- exclama T.k al verme vomitar en el excusado – ese éxtasis no te cayó nada bien he

-¿Qué?- le pregunto sorprendido mientras le doy una segunda ronda de vomito al inodoro - ¿me drogaste?-

-no me dejaste otra opción, así que le puse un poco de éxtasis a tu bebida, pero creo que se me paso la mano, no te preocupes sus efectos no tardan en desaparecer-

-¡estas jodido de la cabeza T.k!- le reclamo mientras me enjuago la cara en los lavabos

No puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, la droga que T.k me dio me hizo alucinarme a Jake tomándome de la mano en el cine y luego besándome y haciéndome sexo oral en los baños, no solo me siento engañado, sino que desilusionado, me hubiera encantado que hubiese sido real, por otra parte este chico tiene serios problemas mentales, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió drogarme solo porque no accedo a sus seducciones?..

-chicos ¿todo bien?- pregunta Matt que acaba de entrar a los baños – Jake se fue hace rato, no dijo nada, solo se fue y ya-

- no te preocupes Matt, solo me sentí un poco mal, pero ya está todo en orden- no puedo decirle a Matt que su hermano es un psicópata y que prácticamente abusó de mi

-sí, yo solo vine a ver como estaba, lo vi muy mal cuando salió de la sala- miente T.k, no se nota en su rostro o en su forma de hablar algún tipo de culpa o remordimiento.

- la película aún no termina, podemos entrar a terminar de verla- nos ánima Matt

-no, yo prefiero irme ya – aunque ya no me sentía tan mal ya no estaba de humor para seguir viendo la película.

-Hola, soy Jake, por el momento no te puedo contestar, pero puedes dejarm…- comienza a decir la contestadora del teléfono de Jake.

Es la séptima vez que le marco desde que salimos del cine y no me contesta, me siento muy mal con el, vaya forma de encontrarme en el baño… pff, aunque por otro lado, ¿estará molesto y por eso no me contesta? Si es así ¿Por qué habría de molestarse?, me acuesto en mi cama y en lo único que puedo pensar es en él, ¿es por lo mal que me siento con él o será porque en realidad me gusta? Digo, en mi lapso de drogado fue en lo único que aluciné.. Me está afectando mucho todo esto…

-¡Izzy!- oigo a mi madre gritar desde la planta baja.

-¿Qué pasá mamá? – le contestó mientras abro la puerta y me asomo escaleras abajo.

-Matt vino a visitarte- me dice mientras veo a Matt entrando por la puerta principal.

-Oh, pasa Matt- le digo.

-Gracias señora Izumi- agradece Matt y sube conmigo.

-No te esperaba, ¿Qué pasa?- en verdad me extraña su visita repentina

-Bueno Izzy, la verdad es que hoy me sentí un poco mal, tu estabas enfermo y yo no estuve contigo acompañándote, eres mi mejor amigo y me preocupo por ti….. –

Mientras Matt habla puedo notar (como siempre) esa intensidad en sus ojos azules, su cabellera dorada perfecta, esos músculos que se resaltan en la camisa muy ajustada a su cuerpo, esos pezones deliciosos que podría acompañar con cualquier platillo, creo que hoy había olvidado por un momento a ese rubio que amo tanto

-… entonces pues quise venir a visitarte para preguntarte como seguías- concluye

-Eres el mejor amigo, ¿lo sabes?- le digo mientras le sonrío

-No más que tu Izzy- me devuelve la sonrisa y me abraza – te quiero siempre a mi lado – hace que me estremezca – nada se puede poner entre tu y yo ¿cierto? – ya nose si esto sigue siendo una expresión de amistad o es más bien una amenaza –

- Claro que no, nada ni nadie nos puede separar – en realidad quiero pensar eso

Tiru riru tiru riru tiru ririri… (Melodía de Nokia)

- Mi celular suena – le digo a Matt - ¿hola? –

-Izzy, soy yo Jake, estoy afuera de tu casa, por favor sal…-


	6. Chapter 6

-Izzy, perdóname por favor, no debí haberme salido así del cine, creo que hice mal, de verdad te respeto y respeto tus gustos y decisiones, también discúlpame por no contestarte el teléfono es sólo que me sentía tan…. Nose… es muy difícil de explicar…. -

¿En verdad estaba escuchando esto? ¿Jake se estaba disculpando? Yo soy el malo aquí, no él, el es tan tierno y sexy, más sexy que tierno y el sólo verlo con esa cara de ternura pidiéndome disculpas hace que me excite mucho, quisiera ahora mismo agarrarlo a besos, ohh sería tan genial…

-… y pues yo no sabía que tú tenías algo con el hermano menor de Matt, de haberlo sabido yo…no te hubiera tomado de la mano en la función… - le pongo una mano enfrente en señal de que se detenga –

- Espera.. ¿Qué?, yo no tengo nada con T.k. ¡él es un maniaco¡ y espera….. ¿Qué? ¿me tomaste de la mano en la función? ¿no era la droga? ¿eso no lo aluciné?... – aunque no puedo verme a mí mismo sé que tengo cara de idiota, no sólo por que tengo a este chico guapísimo y excitante frente a mí, sino que ¡me tomó de la mano!, oh por Dios! Después de todo un día de mala suerte, al fin la vida me está sonriendo. -…. Y ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿porqué me tomaste de la mano?

-No lo sé, fue la emoción de la película, fuiste… tu- y me mira fijamente

En este momento no puedo pensar en nada más, se qué estoy fuera de mi casa con Jake mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro, sé que dentro está Matt, mi amor platónico y que últimamente ha estado más cerca de mí, pero en estos momentos no me importa nada más, solo quiero besar a la persona que tengo frente a mí y eso haré… si eso haré… lo haré justo ahora… sé que me estoy moviendo hacía el… el también viene hacía mi… lo haremos… si, nos besaremos.. ya puedo sentir su respiración… cerraré lo ojos… ya comienzo a sentir el roce de nuestro labios…

-¡IZZY!- un grito ensordecedor me hace volver rápidamente hacía la realidad, proviene de adentro de mi casa.

Entro lo más rápido que puedo y espero ver algo trágico, pero no es así. Tan sólo veo a Matt en la sala viendo los cuadros familiares.

-¿tu gritaste Matt? – le pregunto esperando ver aún el posible motivo de un grito así

-oh si, sólo quería verificar que estuvieras aún aquí, me dejaste sólo desde hace rato- me reclama disimuladamente.

Es cierto, lo dejé sólo pero ¿porqué gritar de esa manera? Y ¿Por qué justo cuando estaba a punto de besar a Jake?, ¿habrá visto algo?

-lo siento, me quedé platicando con Jake afuera-

-si, ya veo, bueno será mejor que me vaya, me alegra que ya estés mejor, cuídate, te veo en la escuela- y sale así sin más.

No terminó de entender la actitud de Matt cuando Jake ya está en la puerta sonriéndome y se acerca a mí.

-¿todo bien?- me pregunta y me toma de las manos

Aunque aún me siento mal por Matt y quisiera llamarlo y preguntarle que qué ha pasado, estoy aquí con Jake y él me inspira tanta tranquilidad y seguridad que no me quiero despegar de sus brazos que ahora me toman por completo y me enredo en ellos.

-Me gustas Izzy, me gustas mucho en verdad- me susurra en el oído y me hace estremecer.

El ambiente es perfecto, estamos en la sala con poca luz, solos y abrazados.

-tú también me gustas Jake- le contesto y lo miro directamente a sus bellos ojos

Y ahí estamos otra vez en la misma situación mirándonos fijamente tan cerca el uno del otro, siento que el corazón se me saldrá del pecho, han sido tantas emociones hoy, nunca imaginé terminar el día así, junto a él, estoy tan feliz que comienzo a ver borroso, un momento ¿la felicidad te hace ver borroso?, creo que no, la cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas, puedo ver su cara de preocupación, se qué me está hablando pero no lo puedo escuchar, estoy a punto de desma…..


	7. Chapter 7

- ¿Hijo? ¿Te encuentras bien? –

Es la voz de mi mamá, apenas y puedo ver, se qué tengo una cegadora luz encima de mí, pero ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Izzy?- insiste mi madre

- mamá, ¿Dónde estoy?- le preguntó al recuperar mi vista casi en su totalidad

-En el hospital hijo, te desmayaste anoche y esté joven te trajo- señala a Jake que está dormido sobre el sofá de mi habitación de hospital

¿El me trajo? ¿Se quedo conmigo toda la noche? Qué hermoso se ve dormido y que sexy, ¿soy yo o los músculos le resaltan más así acurrucado en el sillón?

-Me da gusto que ya hayas despertado, el doctor nos dijo que estarás muy bien, me tengo que ir ya, es sábado y sabes que es el día que más trabajo tengo, te dejo con esté joven se nota que son muy buenos amigos, mira que quedarse aquí contigo toda la noche, no cualquiera…. Y por cierto muchachito tenemos que hablar seriamente de porque estás aquí, estoy muy decepcionada, no puedo creer que consumas drogas – me reclama – pero bueno de eso hablamos en la mañana, adiós- me da un beso en la frente y se va.

Yo me le quedo viendo a Jake, ahí durmiendo con su hermoso cuerpo y personalidad, está despertando, es como si mi mirada fija lo hubiera despertado, me sonríe.

- Que bueno que estás despierto – me dice mientras se acerca

- Gracias a ti – le contesto

- No puedo creer que te drogues, no creía que fueras de ese tipo de personas – me dice con tono de desconcierto

Había olvidado por un momento que no tuve tiempo de decirle todo lo ocurrido con T.k..

- ¡No me drogo!... lo que pasó fue que.. – me interrumpe la puerta de la habitación que se abre de manera repentina.

-Izzy ¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Es Matt que entra apurado – hablé a tu celular está mañana y me contestó tu mamá.. Perdóname por no haber estado ahí, lo siento..

-No te preocupes, yo si estaba – interrumpe Jake

¿Acaso eso fue acusatorio? , Matt se limita a lanzarle una mirada furtiva e ignorarlo.

Los tres nos quedamos platicando, bueno en realidad yo platico con ellos y ellos conmigo, pues entre Matt y Jake no se dirigen la palabra ni una sola vez. Les inventó un cuento de como ingerí de manera accidental la droga, no les puedo contar lo de T.k, mucho menos frente a Matt. Hasta que llega el doctor a revisarme y decirme que todo estaba en bien, me recetó unas pastillas y me dijo que ya podía irme.

Jake me lleva a mi casa, aunque dormí toda la noche, aún me siento muy cansado y decido dormir, dormir toda la tarde…

Tiru riru tiru riru tiru riruri…

El sonido de mi celular me despierta, contesto sin saber quien me llama

-¿hola? –

-hola Izzy, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿ya estás listo? – y descubro que la voz es de Matt

-ya me siento muchísimo mejor, pero ¿listo para qué? – miro el reloj y son las 6 de la tarde, la verdad no recuerdo para que tenía que estar listo

- es sábado, ¿no recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer en la escuela?-

Es cierto, cuando Matt andaba con Tai cada sábado en la noche se juntaban en casa de Tai a ver películas toda la noche, ahora que es su primer sábado soltero yo le sugerí que nos juntáramos en mi casa a hacer lo mismo , con tanto ajetreo lo había olvidado por completo.

-tienes razón entonces aquí te espero ¿a las 9 te parece bien?-

-si, gracias amigo, ahí te veo-

Mientras me baño pienso en todo lo que ha ocurrido, en como anoche antes de desmayarme le dije a Jake que me gustaba y él me lo dijo a mí, en el repentino cambio de actitud de Matt que parece celoso de Jake, en como en dos ocasiones estuve a punto de besarme con Jake y no ocurrió eso.. qué lástima… el pensar en eso me excita… de hecho en mi mente ya está la imagen de un trió protagonizado por Jake, Matt y yo… que interesante y delicioso sería eso.. Me estoy tocando la enorme erección que tengo entre mis piernas producto de lo que me estoy imaginando… oh si… mi pene enjabonado se entrelaza con mis manos, que delicia… más rápido…. Ohhhh…. Tomó un poco más de jabón y me lo unto en el ano.. Introduzco uno de mi dedos, después otro… oohhh no puedo evitar gemir de placer.. En una mano tengo bien agarrado mi pene mientras que con la otra me doy placer anal… no tardo mucho en explotar… que delicia…

Son las 8:30 y ya estoy listo así que me pongo a ver la televisión mientras se dan las 9

… ding dong… ding dong..

- Ese debe ser Matt, llegó temprano – abro la puerta pero no es Matt - ¿Jake?, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Izzy, perdón por venir sin avisar, estaba pensando en ti así que pues ¿Qué te parecería cenar conmigo hoy? Para relajar las cosas, ¿Qué te parece?- me dice y de nuevo veo esa sonrisa soñadora que me hace perderme en ella.

-Me encantaría Jake, pero… no puedo – le digo y comienzo a ver decepción en su rostro – de verdad lo siento, pero es que ya quedé con alguien-

-¿con quién?-

- conmigo – dice Matt recién llegando, ni siquiera vi cuando se iba acercando a la casa. – su mejor amigo –

Se miran fijamente y es casi imposible no notar tensión entre ellos, es sumamente incomodo

-chicos, pasen- les digo para tratar de armonizar la situación

-¿los dos?- pregunta Matt

-claro que los dos- le respondo, aunque no vaya a cenar con Jake no lo dejaré afuera ni mucho menos que se vaya así nadamas.

-Espérenme aquí, ¿sí?- les digo mientras subo al baño

No se qué haré, aunque ya le dije a Jake que estaría con Matt no quisiera que se fuera, pero sería muy incomodo tenerlos aquí a los dos, ellos no están llevandose bien.. Me gustaría que se empezaran a llevar bien.. Así podríamos hacer el trío… escucho gritos…. Será mejor que baje..

-chicos ¿todo bien?- les pregunto ya una vez abajo, están rojos los dos de la cara.

- Izzy – dicen los dos al mismo tiempo – me gustas…..


	8. Chapter 8

- ¿Entonces te vas? – me dice un pelirrojo

-Si Tony, mi padre me lo ha dicho hoy en la mañana, me mudaré a la capital, lo transfirieron del trabajo – veo su cara de tristeza

- Se que no llevamos mucho saliendo pero te extrañaré Jake – me abraza

- Yo también, cuídate mucho ¿sí? –

El sólo asiente y se va, llevaba dos semanas saliendo con Tony, en realidad no es tan dolorosa la partida, me empezaba a encariñar con él pero lo superaré rápido, de quien no estoy seguro superar algún día es de Michael…

-¿Estás listo Jake? – me pregunta mi papá, conoce la respuesta.

Nunca he sido un mal hijo, siempre he acatado las órdenes de mi padre sin quejarme, extrañaré a mis amigos de la preparatoria, pero admito que la idea de conocer gente nueva también me atrae mucho.

-Claro papá- le respondo y le sonrío

Metemos las últimas cajas al camión de mudanzas, el sube a su carro y yo al mío, este carro de modelo reciente que me regaló de cumpleaños, amo a mi padre. Toca el claxon y me hace la seña de "sígueme" ha llegado la hora de iniciar una vida nueva.

Tras 6 horas de camino en carretera llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, una casa muy bonita y el doble de grande que la anterior, mañana tendré que empezar la escuela y ya estoy emocionado, nos pasamos toda la tarde desempacando y acomodando todo en su nuevo sitio, la verdad es que la casa es preciosa.

-¿Listo para tu primer día? – me dice mi papá por la mañana al bajar las escaleras

-sí, estoy algo emocionado – confieso

Lo único que puedo pensar mientras conduzco a mi nueva escuela es en mis nuevos círculos sociales, ¿serán guapos los chicos de acá?, espero que sí y me viene una imagen de Michael, abro la ventana del automóvil para respirar mejor..

El primer día no hago nada, solo arreglar papeles y horario y en el segundo ya me esperaba toda la emoción.

-Bienvenido jovencito- me dice el director justo al entregarme mi horario de clases ya terminado.

Soy nuevo así que obviamente no conozco las instalaciones de esta escuela, doy una vuelta, luego otra y no, sigo sin encontrar el laboratorio de química.. A lo lejos veo a dos chicos, un rubio y un pelirrojo, el pelirrojo parece estar dormido, es bonito, iré con ellos a ver si me pueden orientar

- Te noto algo perdido amigo, ¿puedo ayudarte? – me dice un chico justo al ponerse frente a mi e interrumpir mi camino

- oh si, verás no puedo encontrar el laboratorio de química – doy un vistazo al lugar donde estaban los chicos, ya no están.

-sígueme, yo te llevo – me dice y no me opongo, es justo lo que necesito, un guía.

La clase de química es muy aburrida, no hacemos más que ver teoría, me emociona escuchar el timbre que indica la siguiente hora y me emociona más ver mi siguiente clase, deportes.

Aunque solo damos vueltas como tontos alrededor de la cancha sudo mucho y tengo que tomar una ducha urgente, veo al pelirrojo de la mañana casi desfallecer de cansancio, pobrecillo, si es bonito, la verdad los pelirrojos siempre me han gustado mucho.

Las duchas son incomodas hay tres parejas casi fornicando en ellas y la verdad no me es muy agradable ver eso, lo peor del asunto es que se me ha olvidado el jabón y tengo que pedírselo a alguien, pero ¿cómo voy a pedírselos a ellos si se están tragando mutuamente?... Y justo cuando creía todo perdido veo al pelirrojo, solo, con la cabeza abajo en la ducha del rincón, parece triste o harto, tal vez una combinación de ambas..

-Oye disculpa, ¿de casualidad tendrás algo de jabón que me prestes?- le pregunto y noto que me mira como con sorpresa.

-Ammmm… ammmm… si claro, toma, ese es el mejor jabón que existe he!, te dejará el cuerpo suavecito como nalguita de bebé – me dice y se sonroja, la verdad es que teniendo así de cerca noto que realmente es guapo.

-Oh vaya, bueno entonces ha de ser muy bueno en verdad- le contesto

Mientras me baño en esa misma regadera noto como no deja de observarme, nose si es porque le gusto o porque cree que me robaré su jabón, aunque su cara roja me da mucha risa me gusta mucho, es muy tierno.

-¿Estás bien?, no te preocupes, no me robaré tu jabón- le digo para tratar de averiguar cual de las cosas que me estaba imaginando era

-hahahaha no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí y pues por eso te estaba viendo, hehe, no creas que por otra cosa- me dice en tono nervioso, cada vez me parece más lindo.

-Oh claro, verás llegué ayer apenas a esta escuela, acaban de transferir a mi papá en su trabajo y nos acabamos de mudar a la ciudad, me llamo Jake, mucho gusto- le estrecho la mano sin darme cuenta que mi cuerpo me había traicionado y tengo una erección, quiero que me trague la tierra, esto es demasiado vergonzoso.

-Yo soy Izzy, el gusto es todo mío- me devuelve el saludo

-Bueno Izzy muchas gracias por el jabón- se lo devuelvo y salgo corriendo a toda prisa.

Creo que jamás volveré a ver a ese chico igual, que desagradable soy, me quiero morir de la vergüenza .. Al terminar la escuela solo quiero ir a mi casa, comer, pensar en el día tan extraño de hoy e irme a dormir y eso hago.

-¿Vas un poco tarde ya, no hijo? – Me dice mi papá al siguiente día cuando salgo rumbo a la escuela

-Aún alcanzo a llegar, adiós- me despido y conduzco rumbo a la escuela

Entre mis pensamientos de anoche estaba la idea de que quizá exageré la situación de ayer, creo que a él no le molesto en lo absoluto y necesito relajarme más, es más cuando le vea le diré que sea mi guía turístico de la ciudad, si sería buena idea para empezar… deber ser broma, ¡es el! Que corre a toda prisa rumbo a la escuela..

-Hey Izzy!- le grito mientras me estaciono a su lado

-¿Jake?, wow ¿es tu auto?-

-sí, es mío, fue regalo de cumpleaños, ven súbete, yo también voy a la escuela-

Es increíble cómo me lo ha puesto el destino de nuevo y es más increíble que no tengo vergüenza por lo de ayer, el inconscientemente no me permite estar avergonzado frente suyo, pero aún así no me animo a decirle

-Ibas tarde ¿he?- es lo que se me ocurre preguntarle

-sí, se me hizo tarde, me quede dormido- comienza a ponerse rojo de nuevo

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, es sólo que no te reconocía con ropa-

-bueno, lo mismo digo-

Tal vez los comentarios estuvieron fuera de lugar o tal vez simplemente no había nadamás que decir pero nos quedamos en silencio el resto del camino.

-muchas gracias Jake, sin ti no hubiera llegado- me dice mientras me estrecha la mano.

-de nada, para mí fue un placer- este es mi momento, tengo que decirle – deberíamos un día salir, aún no conozco bien la ciudad y no he hecho amigos, ¿Qué dices?, ¿me ayudas?-

-encantado- me responde con una sonrisa

Intercambiamos nuestros números de celular y vamos a nuestras propias clases, en química sólo puedo pensar en ese pelirrojo, se que apenas lo conozco pero me atrae mucho, trataré de ser más efusivo con él, hoy en el camino apenas y hablamos, espero verlo al salir de clases..

-¡Izzy! ¡Amigo!- Le grito mientras corro para abrazarlo, lo vi desde lejos y quise mostrarle mi nueva efusividad

-hola de nuevo Jake- me corresponde el abrazo, se siente muy bien.

-coff coff- se oye al lado nuestro, no me había dado cuenta que el chico rubio con el que lo vi la primera vez estaba ahí.

-que grosero soy, Matt, el es Jake, Jake, el es Matt- nos presenta Izzy y nos damos la mano….

Mientras ellos dos hablan de algo mi mente trabaja rápidamente para encontrar algo que pueda acercarme más a él, lo tengo..

-oye Izzy ¿Qué te parece si para comenzar vamos a un cine? Me encanta ver películas y me muero por ver la más reciente "calzón caído", dicen que es buenísima! – escuché eso en la mañana

-claro que si, podemos ir al que está en el centro de la ciudad- contesta Izzy

-mi hermano T.k y yo también queremos verla, ¿Qué tal si vamos todos juntos?- dice Matt de repente

Aunque no me molesta la presencia de este chico, siento que existe una doble intención en todo esto, pero no puedo quedar mal diciendo que no

-ammm pues por mí no hay problema, ¿que dices Izzy?- le pregunto al pelirrojo

-claro, será divertido – se limita a decir

Llego al cine a las 4:35, cinco minutos después de la hora acordada, Izzy ya estaba ahí y veo a lo lejos que vienen llegando Matt y su hermano

-Sentimos la tardanza- se disculpan

-No se preocupen, nosotros también acabamos de llegar- les digo

Hay algo extraño en el hermano de Matt, ¿será mi imaginación o ve a Izzy de una manera muy rara?

- ¿Te gustan las palomitas? –me pregunta de repente Izzy

-si, me encantan- le contesto y me viene un recuerdo de Michael, intento no sucumbir en esos pensamientos

-bueno chicos, iré a hacer fila para comprar palomitas – dice Izzy con las entradas en la mano

-te acompaño Izzy- le digo

-noooo, no te preocupes Jake, yo lo acompaño – se adelanta el hermano pequeño de Matt, ahora si pienso que es muy extraño

- oh, está bien entonces – digo y me quedo con Matt

Nose porque pero siento que no le caigo bien a Matt, no me dirige la palabra en todo el rato que estuvimos esperando a los demás, yo solo me puse a jugar con mi celular mientras notaba como en ocasiones me miraba de reojo, si él no me habla yo tampoco tengo porque hacerlo, a mi el que me interesa es Izzy, no él.

Estratégicamente me senté al lado de Izzy en la sala, la función empieza y está muy divertida, la sala entera muere de risa y entonces pasan una escena romántica, me pongo nostálgico, sensible, pienso en Michael, pienso en Izzy, me late muy fuerte el corazón, miro de reojo y veo a Izzy con una profundidad en sus ojos y esa cara bonita, tengo ganas de besarlo, pero eso sería muy.. indiscreto, así que lo tomo de la mano..

-¿Jake?- me pregunta Izzy al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas

-¡Oh, lo siento Izzy!, no me di cuenta- miento y lo suelto, me siento muy avergonzado de nuevo, mi cabeza no deja de darme vueltas de culpabilidad, creo que voy muy rápido.

-enseguida vuelvo, voy al baño- anuncia Izzy y sale, veo confusión y enfermedad en su cara creo que si la he cagado en serio, soy un insensible con la cara que ha salido seguro no me vuelve a hablar nunca, T.k sale corriendo tras el ¿Por qué?

Espero unos minutos, me desespero y salgo a buscar a Izzy ante la mirada curiosa de Matt, me siento culpable por lo que le está pasando, abro la puerta del baño y no veo a nadie pero alguien está gimiendo en unos de los compartimientos, abro la puerta y no puedo creer lo que veo, es T.k haciéndole sexo oral a Izzy y el disfrutándolo de lo lindo, me siento mal, muy mal.

-¿Izzy?- le hablo

-¿qué pasa?- me contesta con cara de dormido, un dormido que estaba despertando

Veo que hay sorpresa en los dos, discuten, se dicen cosas, pero yo no las escucho, yo solo me lamento por estar aquí, que tonto soy..

-Bueno Izzy, me voy, disculpen la interrupción- digo, cierro la puerta y salgo corriendo del baño y del cine.

¿Estoy enojado? ¿Estoy decepcionado? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Son algunas de las múltiples preguntas que me recorren la mente mientras conduzco camino a mi casa, tengo muchas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haré.. mi celular suena, es Izzy, pero no le pienso contestar, no sabría que decirle ahora, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de que había algo entre ellos dos?, por eso era la mirada tan sospechosa del niño, en mi casa ceno en silencio y me voy a mi cuarto a seguir pensando, ¿pero qué derecho tengo yo de enojarme? Apenas y nos conocemos, que egoísta soy, tengo que disculparme con el y apoyarlo, apoyar esa relación, ¿qué otra opción que queda?

Tomo mi auto y me dirijo hacía su casa, es fácil reconocerla por el buzón que tiene fuera que dice "familia Izumi" con el dibujo de un niño pelirrojo sonriente que seguramente dibujó cuando era niño.

- ¿hola? – Me contesta al marcarle a su celular

-Izzy, soy yo Jake, estoy afuera de tu casa, por favor sal –

No tarda mucho en bajar, al verlo me brillan los ojos, pero aún me siento mal por lo que hice no dejo que hable y rápidamente hablo yo

-Izzy, perdóname por favor, no debí haberme salido así del cine, creo que hice mal, de verdad te respeto y respeto tus gustos y decisiones, también discúlpame por no contestarte el teléfono es sólo que me sentía tan…. Nose… es muy difícil de explicar y pues yo no sabía que tú tenías algo con el hermano menor de Matt, de haberlo sabido yo…no te hubiera tomado de la mano en la función… - me hace un seña para que me detenga

- Espera.. ¿Qué?, yo no tengo nada con T.k. ¡él es un maniaco¡ y espera….. ¿Qué? ¿me tomaste de la mano en la función? ¿no era la droga? ¿Eso no lo aluciné?…. Y ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿porqué me tomaste de la mano?-

-No lo sé, fue la emoción de la película, fuiste… tu- nose que contestarle, porque en realidad nose la razón de porque lo hice, esperen, ¿mencionó droga?

Y justo ahora se detiene el tiempo, nos miramos fijamente y siento como mi corazón late a un ritmo acelerado, el se va acercando a mí, cada vez más, nos besaremos y será genial.. Lo sé… ya puedo sentir su aliento…

-¡IZZY!- se escucha desde dentro de la casa de Izzy, es Matt, no sabía que estaba aquí.

Lo espero y en pocos minutos veo que sale Matt con cara de molestia, me acerco a su casa y entro, el está pensativo en la sala, me encanta.

-¿todo bien?- le pregunto y lo tomo de las manos, sus manos son suaves y bellas -Me gustas Izzy, me gustas mucho en verdad- le susurro en el oído, provocándolo.

-tú también me gustas Jake- Me contesta y el momento se vuelve a avivar, de nuevo estamos a punto de besarnos cuando de repente desfallece en mis brazos

-¿Izzy?, ¿Izzy?- le llamo pero no me responde

Rápidamente lo meto en mi auto y lo llevo al hospital, estoy muy preocupado ¿Qué clase de persona se desmaya así de la nada? ¿Qué le pasara? ¿Mencionó droga hace rato?... una vez en el hospital rápidamente lo meten a cuidados intensivos y espero, la señora Izumi llega como a las 3 de la mañana y dan las 5 cuando el doctor al fin nos dice que tuvo una recaída por drogas, que estará bien y que ya podemos pasar a la habitación… lo veo dormido, tranquilo, bello, nunca me podría imaginar que consumiera drogas..

- Duerme un poco Jake – me dice la señora Izumi – te ves muy cansado

-Gracias – le digo y cierro mis ojos

Cuando los abro ya es día y veo como me mira fijamente el pelirrojo hermoso

- Que bueno que estás despierto – le digo y me acerco

- Gracias a ti –

- No puedo creer que te drogues, no creía que fueras de ese tipo de personas – le digo aún con esa incógnita sin resolver

- ¡No me drogo!... lo que pasó fue que.. – y es interrumpido por la puerta que se abre de golpe

-Izzy ¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Es Matt – hablé a tu celular está mañana y me contestó tu mamá.. Perdóname por no haber estado ahí, lo siento..

-No te preocupes, yo si estaba – digo en voz alta

La mirada de Matt me lo dice todo, somos enemigos desde ahora, aunque aún no me queda claro que quiere Matt con Izzy, conmigo quiere la guerra y no estoy dispuesto a perder.

Llevo a Izzy a su casa cuando el doctor lo da de alta y después me voy a la mia, de nueva cuenta me pongo a pensar, creo que estoy dando mucho en poco tiempo, no conozco del todo a Izzy, pero hay algo en el que me recuerda mucho a… Michael, no no no! Es completamente diferente.. me gusta de eso si estoy seguro, se lo diré ahora mismo, le llamaré, no, mejor iré a su casa..

- ¿Jake?, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí? – me dice Izzy al abrir la puerta y verme

- Hola Izzy, perdón por venir sin avisar, estaba pensando en ti así que pues ¿Qué te parecería cenar conmigo hoy? Para relajar las cosas, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Me encantaría Jake, pero… no puedo, de verdad lo siento, pero es que ya quedé con alguien-

-¿con quién?-

- conmigo, su mejor amigo – dice Matt saliendo de mis espaldas

De nuevo ese odio contra el rubio, me estresa mucho

-chicos, pasen- nos dice Izzy

-¿los dos?- pregunta Matt como si yo no mereciera pasar

-claro que los dos- responde

-Espérenme aquí, ¿sí?- nos dice mientras sube al baño y nos deja en la cocina

Tengo ganas de agarrar un cuchillo y lanzárselo a Matt

-¿Qué quieres tu con Izzy?- me pregunta desafiante Matt

-Que te importa – le contesto

-Yo soy su mejor amigo, tu tienes aquí unos días y ¿crees que te va a poner más atención que a mi?, deja de soñar – grita

En eso tiene razón, aunque aún desconozco el grado de amistad de ellos, no me rendiré así de fácil

-no me importa lo que pienses, ¡me gusta y es mío¡ – contesto posesivamente

-pues veamos quien gana entonces -

-chicos ¿todo bien?- pregunta Izzy al bajar del baño

- Izzy –decimos Matt y yo al mismo tiempo – me gustas…..


	9. Chapter 9

Estoy en shock ¿qué acaban de decir estos dos?, veo sus caras, están igual de sorprendidos que yo.

-¿Qué?- es lo único que puedo emitir en este momento

-Izzy.. yo terminé con Tai por ti.. descubrí que te quiero más que como mejor amigo… - comienza a decir Matt – quiero demostrarte este nuevo sentimiento hacía ti.

-Izzy.. me gustas desde el primer momento en el que te vi y somos compatibles en muchos aspectos.. dame la oportunidad de conocernos un poco mas.. – dice Jake

Me siento en un concurso de _"Elija a su Pareja"_ nose que voy a hacer, no me esperaba este momento, por un lado tengo a Matt mi amor platónico de la secundaria y mi mejor amigo y por el otro tengo a Jake el chico nuevo modelo con el que a pesar de que tenemos poco de conocernos siento como si lo conociera de años…

- Lo siento chicos, tengo que pensar- me limito a decir – discúlpenme, pero esto no me lo esperaba, por favor déjenme organizar mis ideas.

Los dos asienten, no dicen nada más y se van. Esto es como un sueño bizarro, siempre quise que dos personas se pelearan por mi y al final elegir al más guapo, pero ya estando en la situación y considerando mis sentimientos hacía ambos, no es nada fácil, ¿será verdad que Matt término a Tai por mi?, que locura!, pero Jake me ha cuidado y tratado de lo mejor desde que lo conozco, es como un novio ideal. No creo poder decidirme está noche…

Toc.. toc…

Es la puerta, ¿será Jake que ha regresado a besarme? ¿o será Matt que quiere convencerme?. Abro rápidamente para encontrarme a…

-¿T.k?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hola Izzy, ¿estás solo?- y sin invitación entra a mi casa

-Que te importa maniaco, ¿no te basta arruinarme la vida?, ¿sabes que todo mundo cree que soy drogadicto por tu culpa?- le grito

-No exageres Izzy, solo fue un poco de diversión y hablando de eso, ¿te quieres divertir?- me pregunta y hace ese peculiar gesto de seducción.

-¡NO!, ¡fuera de mi casa!-le ordeno, es increíble que después de todo lo que ha hecho aún crea que le haré caso, jamás había visto mayor cinismo que el de este niño.

-Que aburrido eres Izzy, tan joven y tan gruñón, deberías aprender a mi hermano- exclama y sale

- ¡Espera! ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- le pregunto, realmente me ha extrañado su oración

-Bueno, el no pierde el tiempo, el cree que yo no sé nada, pero soy muy astuto, siempre supe de su relación con Tai. A veces uno ve y escucha cosas sin querer, antier los escuché pelear, Tai le reclamaba algo de una infidelidad, al parecer mi hermano se había acostado con otro o algo así, el punto fue que terminaron. -

- ¿Terminaron por eso?, ¿estás seguro? –

- Eso fue lo que yo escuché, oye pero ¿seguro que no quieres "divertirte" un rato?-

-No, gracias, bye- y le cierro la puerta en la cara

Estoy consternado, Matt me había dicho que había terminado con Tai por mi, no por otra persona, mucho menos que se estuviera acostando con otro, ¿estará mintiendo T.k.? ¿me mintió Matt?, si es cierto ¿con quién se acostó?, yo soy su mejor amigo, yo sabría si le interesa alguien más, que confusión, que feo se siente esto.

Tiru riru tiru riru tiru riruri….

Mi celular suena, lo tomo aún medio dormido..

-¿hola?-

-Despierta dormilón, te invito a desayunar, ¿Qué dices?- Esa voz solo puede ser de Jake

-Claro-

-Paso por ti en una hora, bye-

Me termino de despertar, me baño, me arreglo y espero a Jake, tengo que admitir que me alegro la mañana, que bonita forma de que te despierten.

Me llevó a desayunar a un restaurant del centro, después fuimos de compras, luego a comer, después al cine y terminamos cenando, todo el domingo me la pasé con Jake, es increíble estar con él, me siento yo mismo, encajamos de maravilla el uno con el otro y mis sucios pensamientos hacen que me imagine haciendo mil cosas perversas con el, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que dijo T.k. anoche de Matt, además no he sabido nada de él en todo el día, no me ha hablado, ni siquiera un mensaje, por fin Jake me deja en mi casa al anochecer..

-¿quieres pasar?- le pregunto

-por supuesto- me responde y me derrito con su mirada

Platicamos un rato en la sala, cada vez me doy más cuenta de que combinamos perfectamente, creo que he tomado una decisión… ¿será la correcta?

-Bueno Izzy, me tengo que ir, mañana hay clases y me tengo que dormir temprano- me sonríe

Me da la mano en razón de despedida, la tomo, la aprieto y la llevo al lugar donde está mi corazón, me mira fijamente con cierta ingenuidad, me acerco lentamente y el también lo hace y entonces nuestros labios se funden en un delicioso beso, me dejo caer en sus fuertes brazos, me carga, y el beso se vuelve mucho más apasionado, en un segundo ya estamos recostados en el sillón entrelazados, me quita la camisa y yo le quito la suya, me encantan sus pezones, no puedo evitar el impulso de lamerlos y al parecer a él le encanta, nos seguimos besando..

-Izzy- me dice inesperadamente cortando nuestro pasional encuentro- nose si esto sea correcto, tu sabes que me encantas, pero la situación actual… - lo callo con un beso.

He tomado una decisión.

-Jake, ¿quieres ser mi novio?-

Al principio veo su cara de sorpresa, después sonríe como si le acabaran de dar la mejor noticia del mundo, me besa…

-Si Izzy, si quiero -


	10. Chapter 10

-¿No piensas terminarte tu desayuno?- me pregunta mi madre justo cuando me ve salir por la puerta principal

-No, ya llegaron por mí, te quiero, nos vemos mamá – le digo y cierro la puerta

Jake me espera afuera en su auto de lujo, llevamos ya 1 mes de novios, la relación va increíble, estar con él es simplemente maravilloso, todos los días pasa por mí para irnos a la escuela juntos. No he hablado con Matt en todo este tiempo, aunque nos vemos en la escuela no nos saludamos, el solo me mira con tristeza y yo igual, aún lo quiero, después de todo es mi mejor amigo y fue mi amor platónico por mucho tiempo, no es tan fácil olvidarse de él, espero que con el tiempo se solucione todo y volvamos a ser bueno amigos en un futuro, por el momento me encanta disfrutar de la compañía de Jake…

- hola amor- me dice y me planta un beso

Se lo respondo metiendo la lengua, se que le fascina eso.

-hola bebé- le respondo y le sonrío

Mientras el conduce hacía la escuela, escuchamos música y jugueteamos, todo es diversión entre nosotros. Llegamos, nos despedimos y nos vamos a nuestras respectivas clases. Mi primera clase es con el profesor Matsuda así que tengo que llegar a tiempo, cuando me siento en mi pupitre veo a Matt en la otra fila, asiento que ocupó desde que ya no hablamos.

-Buenos días clase, espero hayan tenido un fin de semana provechoso, para empezar la clase quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero, el joven Michael Him- Dice el profesor y todos contemplamos al chico alto pelirrojo, guapo en extremo, pero no tanto como mi Jake.

-Hola chicos, mucho gusto, soy Michael y espero llevarme bien con todos- dice y sonríe, veo a Matt, tiene cara sospechosa, ¿lo conoce?

-Toma asiento Michael, puedes sentarte al lado del señor Izumi- señala el asiento vacío junto a mí, justo el que ocupaba Matt antes.

- Hola- me dice y se sienta

-Hola, yo soy Izzy, mucho gusto- le digo

-Ya que se están conociendo, ¿por qué no pone al corriente al señor Him?,- Dice oportunamente el profesor Matsuda.

Me pasé toda la clase con Michael, le enseñé donde íbamos con la materia, que actividades habíamos realizado, etcétera. Michael es un chico muy agradable, tiene carisma y es gracioso, creo que seremos amigos.

- Bueno Izzy, mil gracias por tu ayuda, nos vemos luego – se despide Michael al sonar la campana y sale casi corriendo. Yo preparo mis cosas, listo para salir.

-Izzy- Alguien me toca la espalda mientras dice mi nombre

Volteo y es Matt

-¿Matt?, ¿qué pasa?- le sonrío

Está frente a mi como siempre ha estado, mirándome con esos ojos azules enternecedores de los que estuve enamorado por largo tiempo.

-Izzy, ¿crees que podamos hablar ahora?-

-Claro-

Me hace la seña de que lo siga, voy tras el al patio de la escuela, justo detrás de las gradas de la cancha de fútbol, no puedo evitar tener curiosidad de lo que me va a decir y tampoco puedo evitar pensar en lo último que me dijo su hermano menor.

-Te extraño, Izzy- dice, baja la mirada y me abraza – aún eres mi mejor amigo.

Quiero llorar, es realmente tierno verlo así, puedo sentir la honestidad de sus palabras, la verdad es que yo también lo extraño y mucho.

-Yo también te extraño Matt- le susurro al oído

-Perdóname por ser tan tonto- me dice aún aferrado a mí

-No tienes nada por lo que pedir disculpas, las cosas son así, yo no te guardo ningún tipo de rencor, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?- le propongo

Deshace el abrazo y me mira fijamente.

-Sí, me encantaría-

Es conmovedor todo esto, después de un mes de ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra, hacerlo de nuevo es reconfortante, diga lo que diga, Matt es una pieza importante en mi vida, de él he aprendido mil cosas y lo quiero demasiado, además el hecho de que fuera mi amor platónico por años no es algo tan fácil de desechar a la basura.

-Bien y como soy tu amigo, tengo que enseñarte algo- me toma de la mano y hace que lo siga hacía los rincones más allá de la cancha, rincones que no tienen buena fama pues es donde se juntan a drogarse, fumar o hacer "travesuras".

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?- le pregunto, realmente tengo esa duda.

-Espera y lo verás- me dice sin voltearse a verme y con un tono más frío, la verdad es que me está asustando un poco con todo esto, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Justo cuando pensaba en regresarme porque ya no podía soportar otra emoción mi mundo se desmorona, justo en uno de esos rincones, semidesnudos estaban Jake y el chico nuevo Michael besándose…


	11. Chapter 11

Es una noche lluviosa, tormentosa como esas de las historias de terror, para mí lo es, no puedo dejar de llorar… aunque ya lo veíamos venir, pues había estado enferma desde hace años es imposible no llorar, mi padre me abraza..

- No te preocupes Jake, todo estará bien- me dice y me besa en la frente

Yo solo asiento, estoy mudo, acabo de perder a la persona que más quiero en este mundo, mi madre.

Pasaron los meses y contrario a mi padre que creía que lo superaría, no fue así, empeoré, no puedo dormir, ni comer, mucho menos ir a la escuela, la extraño tanto. He pensado en suicidarme pero ¿no sería eso un desperdicio?, además mi madre no hubiera querido eso. Un día de esos rutinarios en donde lo único que hacía era ver por la ventana imaginándomela a ella mi padre se acerca a mí..

-Jake, te veo muy mal, necesitamos empezar de nuevo, tenemos que enfrentar esta situación y yo no estoy capacitado para esto, Jake, iras a un campamento, ahí despejaras tu mente, harás nuevos amigos y además hay psicólogos que te ayudarán-

-Está bien papá- no puedo decirle otra cosa, así como me lo plantea creo que es buena idea.

El día se llega y mi padre personalmente me deja en el campamento, veo a muchos jóvenes, en su mayoría retraídos, supongo que todos tienen algún tipo de conflicto interno/mental, por eso están aquí, busco mi habitación y la encuentro, veo a mi compañero, un chico alto, pelirrojo y muy guapo, me ve y me saluda..

-Hola, soy Michael- alza la mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Jake – y le correspondo el saludo.

Mientras desempaco mis cosas platico con Michael, es un tipo muy divertido y carismático, eso sin mencionar lo guapo, no veo la razón por la cual esté en este campamento, pero no se lo pregunto, es algo que no me incumbe.

El día pasa rápido, nos dan unas conferencias motivacionales, jugamos en la piscina y algunas dinámicas de integración, con Michael me siento mucho mejor, todo el día nos la pasamos riendo, a veces hasta se me olvida porque estoy aquí.

Son las 11 de la noche y Michael y yo ya estamos listos para dormir en nuestras respectivas camas en la habitación, por la ventana se pueden ver las estrellas hermosas con su brillo.

- ¿ Jake? – susurra Michael para comprobar si estoy despierto

- ¿Qué pasa Michael?- contesto

- Sé que te sonara extraño, pero ¿puedo dormir contigo?, no quiero que piensas mal, no es por nada malo, tengo un problema, por eso estoy aquí, yo sufro de pesadillas constantes por abusos de mi padrastro cuando niño y tengo miedo justo ahora-

Su cara me dice que todo lo que me dice es cierto, no puedo negarme ante esa petición.

-Ven- me hago a un lado, se acuesta junto a mí y me abraza, es sumamente cómodo el momento.

-Gracias Jake-

-No te preocupes, duerme- y se queda dormido en mi brazos, que lindo se ve al dormir.

El siguiente día está lleno de actividades físicas, jugamos toda clase juegos, nadamos, etcétera. Todo el día he pensado en Michael y lo maravilloso que fue dormir abrazados, le estoy empezando a tener mucho aprecio ¿o será otra cosa?, cuando llega la hora de irnos a nuestra habitación tenemos que correr porque el agua caliente está limitada.

-Báñate tu primero, si quieres- Le digo a Michael

-No, tú, si me meto yo primero ya no vas a alcanzar agua caliente tú- me dice

-De ninguna manera, anda ve- y lo empujo al baño, después de lo de anoche ya me siento como su protector.

Escucho el agua salir desde el baño de nuestra habitación.

-¡JAKE!- grita Michael

Entro corriendo al baño para ver qué ha pasado.

-¿Qué pasa?- entro asustado

-Mira- y señala en la pared una pequeña araña.

-¿Es en serio?- le pregunto mientras la mato, tengo frente a mi el cuerpo desnudo de Michael mojado.

-Les tengo pavor, no te burles- me dice y me arroja agua.

-Está bien, sigue bañándote- e intento salir del baño, pero me toma de la mano

-No, espera, no te vayas, quédate conmigo por favor, tengo miedo- y pone de nuevo esa cara a la que no le puedes decir "no"

-¿Qué pretendes, que nos bañemos juntos?-

-Si y sirve que aprovechamos el agua caliente, ¿no crees? -

-Me quito la ropa y me meto en la regadera con el- ya que el agua que cae no abarca mucho espacio estamos muy pegados.

-Eres el mejor Jake- me dice frente a frente

Yo no puedo evitar perderme en su mirada, me gusta este chico y mucho, lo tengo frente a mi desnudo, lo abrazo… nos besamos tiernamente, después apasionadamente, es delicioso, lo empujo contra la pared, nuestros miembros están en su máxima dureza, el baja y comienza a lamerlo con exquisita delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo con perversión, después es mi turno, sabe delicioso… tomó un poco de jabón para usarlo como lubricante y meto un dedo en su ano, después dos, lo recargo contra la pared una vez más y lo penetro, el gime de placer al igual que yo, es tanta nuestra intensidad que no nos damos que el agua caliente se terminó hace rato y el agua que corre es fría, nosotros estamos calientes, muy calientes, nos salimos del baño solo para continuar en la cama, lo arrojó y me lanzó sobre el penetrándolo una y otra vez hasta que al fin terminamos y dormimos una vez más juntos, abrazados y desnudos.

Michael es mi novio y lo amo, lo amo demasiado, tenemos ya dos meses en el campamento y ha sido lo mejor del mundo, ya no lloro y el ya no tiene pesadillas, nos tenemos el uno al otro, cada noche nuestra pasión se desborda en nuestra habitación, nose si alguna vez voy a amar a alguien tanto como a él, pero ahora llegó la hora de partir y ciertamente estamos muy triste, no nos queremos separar..

-Tienes que visitarme, Michael- le digo casi rogándole.

-Te lo prometo que si, te amo Jake, nunca lo olvides- me besa y se va.

Yo espero a mi padre, cuando regreso a mi hogar todo es diferente, ya no me siento triste por mi madre, Michael me ayudó como nunca alguien me había ayudado, lo amo..

Han pasado 2 años desde el campamento, en un principio Michael y yo hablábamos a diario por celular y algunas veces por correo, con el tiempo hemos dejado de hablar, la última vez que le marqué la operadora me dijo que ese número estaba fuera de servicio o que ya no existía, a pesar de todo, aún conservo un enorme cariño por él, uno que estoy seguro nadie podrá igualar nunca…

-¿Jake?- Me habla mi papá mientras veo televisión en mi casa

-¿Qué pasa papá?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-Tengo noticias, nos mudamos…..


	12. Chapter 12

- Izzy espera! – me grita Jake mientras me persigue

Yo corro a toda velocidad hacía la salida de la escuela, no puedo controlar el llanto, me acaban de romper el corazón de la manera más dolorosa posible, con una infidelidad, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hace esto Jake? ¿no me amaba acaso? ¿Por qué con el chico nuevo? ¿Quién es el en realidad? Mientras tantas preguntas inundan mi cabeza paro frente a un parque, me siento en una solitaria banca y comienzo a llorar de nuevo, nose si han pasado segundos, minutos u horas, solo sé que no me quiero mover de donde estoy…

- Yo estoy contigo – me dice alguien a mis espaldas, una voz tan familiar.

-¿Matt?, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Creías que te dejaría solo?, no esta vez- me abraza

Así aferrado a Matt comienzo de nuevo a llorar como jamás en mi vida lo había hecho.

- ¿Porque me hizo esto?- le pregunto a Matt esperando una respuesta que me haga volver a la realidad.

-No lo se, yo solo los vi de reojo caminar hacía allá y tu sabes que nada bueno se espera de quien va hacía esos rincones, por eso te llevé, discúlpame Izzy, no quería hacerte daño-

-Hiciste bien Matt, es mejor saber la verdad, muchas gracias-

En eso Matt me abraza fuerte hacía el, yo lo miro cara a cara y me planta un fuerte beso, aunque no estoy en las mejores condiciones ese beso es como recibir algo que había estado esperando durante años, me sabe a gloria, me sabe a poder, me sabe a ¿venganza?..

-Esto no es correcto Matt- le digo zafándome de el

-Perdóname, no pude evitar ese impulso-

Matt me acompañó a mi casa en donde sin siquiera probar bocado de la cena me fui a recostar a llorar por horas y horas.

Han pasado días y Jake ni siquiera se ha dignado a darme una explicación, estoy furioso, el dolor y la furia no son buena combinación, cada vez que lo veo a él o a Michael en la escuela los quiero agarrar del cabello y arrastrarlos por toda la escuela, por lo menos para sacarles un trozo de información.

Por otro lado mi relación con Matt va en aumento, hemos vuelto a ser los mejores amigos, me he dado cuenta que en mi vida solo puede estar uno de ellos: o Jake o Matt.

-¿Ya estás listo?- me pregunta Matt en clase haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

-¿he?-

-Mañana es sábado-

-Cierto, como olvidarlo-

Matt y yo acordamos regresar a los sábados de películas, ya que como ninguno tiene pareja ahora pues como buenos mejores amigos nos haremos compañía el fin de semana.

El sábado llega y hace un buen clima para salir a pasear o por lo menos para disfrutar de la noche con mi mejor amigo, aunque por años Matt fue mi amor platónico en estos momentos me es difícil verlo como algo más, pero no lo descarto del todo, su compañía me hace feliz y la vida a dado una vuelta inesperada, ¿Quién iba a pensar que ahora Matt es ahora el que quiere conmigo?, hace un mes esta idea era totalmente descabellada…

Salgo de mi casa y camino rumbo a casa de Matt, ya está anocheciendo y el clima es esplendido, no tengo prisa así que voy lento contemplando cada detalle de lo que hay a mi alrededor…

Tiru riru tiru riru tiru riruri….

- ¿Hola?- contesto mi teléfono, es un número desconocido

- Hola Izzy, tenemos que hablar, ¿me darías la oportunidad? – su voz es tan familiar que inmediatamente me trae tantos sentimientos con tan solo oírla, Jake.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así nadamas, después de días de que ni siquiera te has dignado a dirigirme la palabra?- aunque aún lo quiero con todo mi corazón, sigo furioso con el y no es para menos.

-Perdóname, por favor déjame explicarte todo… -

-No Jake, una imagen vale más que mil palabras, lo vi todo con mis propios ojos, ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿el porque te estabas revolcando con otro tipo el mismo día en que me dices a la cara que me amas? No lo quiero saber, nose como pude creerte todo este tiempo-

-Izzy no pienses mal de mí por favor, te lo ruego déjame explicarte…

Aunque Jake sigue hablando ya no le presto atención y no precisamente porque no quiera, una camioneta acaba de estacionarse frente a mí y están bajando dos sujetos encapuchados, vienen corriendo hacía mi…. Intento correr…

-¿Izzy?, ¿izzy?, ¿estás bien?... ¿Qué pasa?...- Es lo último que logro escuchar al teléfono antes de ser alcanzado por los sujetos y ser golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza….


	13. Chapter 13

Me duele la cabeza, acabo de despertar, tengo abiertos los ojos, pero no veo nada, estoy vendado, intento mover inútilmente los brazos, también estoy amarrado, quiero gritar, pero un trapo en mi boca impide que emita sonido alguno… tengo miedo.

- Pero miren quien despertó, no es más que el "robanovios" Izumi – me dice una voz, una voz muy familiar.

Me quita la venda de los ojos y descubro que estoy colgando boca abajo y lo único que me detiene son las ataduras de mis brazos y piernas que cuelgan desde el techo, pero lo más horrible es que tengo ante mí a Tai, el ex novio de Matt, con la mayor sonrisa macabra que he visto en mi vida. Por más que intento exclamar palabras, el trapo simplemente no me deja.

- Es inútil, por más que intentes moverte o hablar, no podrás hacerlo, pobrecito de ti… ¡PERO ESO TE PASA POR ROBARME A MI NOVIO!- me da una bofetada.

No sé que duele más, si la situación en la que me encuentro o la bofetada que acabo de recibir con todo el odio del planeta.

- ¡LOS VI!, malditos, los vi besándose en el parque cómodamente, yo sabía que Matt me había dejado por ti, ¡LO SABÍA!, eres un maldito "robanovios", ¿Qué no estabas muy agusto con el otro?, ¡nooo! Tenías que joderme a mí la vida, tenías que meterte con Matt, ¿o a donde ibas, he?, a revolcarte a su casa, ¿verdad?, ¿VERDAD?- me da una bofetada más.

Tai no solo no puede estar más equivocado, está loco, su cara es la de un maníaco, no para de hablar y balbucear, además de reírse para sí mismo, si antes tenía miedo, ahora estoy horrorizado, nose de que sea capaz este demente.

- Pero aquí te tengo y no te vas a ir, no vas a poder ir a acostarte con él, HAHAHAHAHAHA-

Al decir lo último sale de la habitación, jamás en mi vida había visto a Tai de esa manera, creo que a ninguna persona la había visto de esa manera, es horrible… oigo pasos, está regresando…

- No creas que no te haré pagar Izumi, te tengo una sorpresita – El sarcasmo en su voz me pone los pelos de punta.

En la habitación entra un tipo alto, de cuerpo no atlético, delgado pero de buena figura, desnudo y con la cabeza totalmente cubierta, creo que me voy dando cuenta de hacía donde va el asunto.

- Te dejo, haz lo que quieras – pronuncia Tai y sale de la habitación

El encapuchado se acerca a mí, me quita el trapo de la boca y me besa, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de corresponderle el beso, total si piensa golpearme por oponerme, nada superará la humillación que estoy seguro, estoy a punto de pasar.

Me quita la camisa y comienza a lamer mis pezones, es como si conociera mi debilidad, estoy enojado y adolorido de la cara pero eso no evita que me excite, en cierta forma el estar amarrado le da el toque fetichista perfecto.

Puesto que estoy colgando se sube a mí y comienza a recorrer mi espalda con su lengua, es deliciosamente excitante, me quita el pantalón y pasa su lengua por mi paquete aún en mi bóxer, la humedad que provoca la tela con su lengua hace que mi erección sea más pronunciada, por fin me lo baja y comienza a succionar delicadamente mi miembro, no puedo evitar gemir, el chico tiene habilidad para lo que hace, pone un dedo sobre mi culo y lo masajea con suavidad mientras no para de chupar, luego se para frente a mí, poniéndome su enorme erección en la cara, yo sin pensarlo comienzo a succionar desenfrenadamente, lo disfruta tanto como yo.

Se pone tras mío y tras una ligeras mordidas en mis nalgas con unos delicados movimientos empieza a lamer mi orificio anal, tal y como lo hizo con mi miembro el chico tiene una habilidad mágica para esas cosas, estoy casi gritando de placer, finalmente introduce su paquete en mi y comienza con movimientos suaves para paulatinamente ir subiendo la intensidad, me tiene a su merced y yo disfruto como loco, cada que mis nalgas topan con sus piernas, al sentir su miembro totalmente dentro mío, irradio de placer.

Para ser una violación ha sido sexo increíble, sus movimientos son tan finos que es como si fuera algo que él hubiera estado esperando hace tiempo, no como si quisiese hacerme daño, por ese lado creo que estoy seguro.

Concluimos con una corrida mutua en mi estomago, el me limpia, me besa, me vuelve a poner el trapo en la boca y se va.

Ha pasado una semana y las cosas son iguales, Tai solo va a mi habitación a llevarme comida, a gritarme o a golpearme, o a veces todas juntas, el encapuchado se aparece dos o tres veces por día para bridarme sexo de calidad, es enfermo pero hasta cierto punto creo que me estoy encariñando con él, no creo que sea malo.

- Ten, come rápido – me dice Tai al ponerme en la boca un pan del desayuno, cada que intento hablar con él me calla con una bofetada, no piensa entablar una conversación conmigo, pero aún así lo intento por lo menos una vez por día.

-¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?- pregunto rápido y cierro los ojos esperando la bofetada, pero no llega. En su lugar solo tengo la mirada fija de Tai en mí.

-Qué curioso que lo preguntes, justo hoy lo decidí…. Te voy a matar… -


	14. Chapter 14

Mi cara no puede expresar otra cosa más que terror…

-Así es Izumi ya estoy harto de tenerte aquí y tener que estarte cuidando y obviamente si te suelto la policía no tardaría en llegar hasta aquí, así que no tomaré ese riesgo, te mataré y luego quemaré tu cadáver para que no quede rastro alguno…-

Las palabras de Tai retumban en mi cabeza, el habla con demasiada naturalidad, no balbucea, es casi como si fuera una broma, pero no lo es, definitivamente está loco…

-Pero no pongas esa cara, la muerte es un ciclo natural… a todos nos toca tarde o temprano… simplemente he decidido que te toqué un poco antes a ti… Ay Izzy ¿ya ves lo que te pasa por andarte metiendo con los novios de otros? ¿Qué feo verdad?... la vida es muy bonita y tu desperdiciándola con los hombres de otros… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Tai se retuerce en el suelo de risa, la escena es impactante, aún no digiero las palabras que me acaba de decir, ¿está hablando en serio? ¿acaso se cree Dios para decidir cuando le toca morir a alguien? Me es imposible creer que es el mismo Tai que conocí en la escuela, aunque nunca tuve un acercamiento directo con el. Muero de miedo

-¿To… todo esto es una broma verdad?- digo temblando – ya has llegado demasiado lejos Tai, déjame ir, prometo no decir nada a nadie, esto es ridículo, yo no tengo más que una sana amistad con Matt, tu lo sabes, tu eres testigo de ello….

-CÁLLATE!- grita repentinamente y una vez más su mano se queda marcada en mi mejilla. – YO LOS VI BESANDOSE! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE NO TIENES NADA CON EL? MALDITO!- saca una pistola y mi terror es total – este es tu destino Izumi – pasa la pistola por todo mi cuerpo haciendo especial presión en mi trasero – tu así lo quisiste – toma la pistola cómodamente y con fuerza me da un golpe en la nuca haciéndome desmayar…

-Izzy, vamos Izzy despierta…-

Escucho una voz que me habla a lo lejos, estoy mareado, supongo que es debido al golpe recibido, estoy abriendo los ojos y puedo notar que es de noche y que la voz no está a lo lejos, sino frente a mi, es el encapuchado y me está desamarrando..

-Hey, ¿estás bien? – me pregunta mientras me sigue desatando, yo no respondo y su voz me suena tan familiar – ven, sígueme – me paro pero no camino

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién eres?, ¿vas a matarme?-

– Tai me dijo que planeaba matarte, pero no puedo permitir eso, te voy a dejar en libertad, yo no soy un asesino, sígueme porfavor, te guiare hasta la salida te están esperando afuera-

-¿Quién me espera?- le pregunto

-Tu ya lo verás-

Caminamos por un largo pasillo lentamente, luego subimos una escalera y después un pasillo mas, este donde este el lugar debe ser inmenso, yo solo puedo pensar en la felicidad de salir, de ver a mi madre de nuevo, a Matt, a… Jake….

-Espera- me dice y me detengo en seco

El encapuchado se pone frente a mí y me sorprende con un candente beso, aunque no me siento en condiciones de hacer ese tipo de cosas, me siento obligado a ser agradecido con el, después de todo me está liberando.

-Antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte que en verdad lamento todo lo sucedido, yo siempre traté de convencer a Tai de liberarte, pero el es muy necio, espero puedas perdonarme-

No sé que responderle y antes de poder decir algo abre la puerta que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros y afuera en lo que es el patio del lugar están Jake y Matt esperándome… corro y abrazo a ambos, estoy llorando de felicidad…

-oh Izzy, estábamos tan preocupados por ti, me alegra tanto que estés bien- me dice Jake llorando y me abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

-Me da tanto gusto verte Izzy- complementa Matt – salgamos de aquí…

-No lo creo- dice una voz proveniente de la puerta del patio que da a la calle, es Tai y en su mano tiene el arma con la que me amenazó en la mañana y nos está apuntando.

-Basta Tai, ya es suficiente todo lo que has hecho, deberías estar avergonzado- lo encara Matt

-¡CALLATE BASURA!, solo estás esperando su liberación para ir a revolcarte con el, ¿no?, aún no puedo creer que me hayas dejado por un imbécil como este-

-Tai, escúchame, estás mal, Izzy no tiene nada que ver, déjalo en paz de una buena vez, el no es culpable de nada, baja el arma y seamos razonables- dice Matt intentando calmar la situación, yo estoy aferrado a Jake viendo la escena, tengo miedo de que Tai haga algo contra alguien.

-Esto ya se terminó Tai, la policía viene en camino- dice el encapuchado tras nosotros

-¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!, como fuiste capaz de liberarlo y ahora de hablarle a la policía, PERO ESTO ME LO VAS A PAGAR!- sin siquiera titubear Tai dispara contra el encapuchado dándole en un pulmón.

-NOOOO!- grito y corro a socorrerlo.

-I…zzy, peerrrdoname en verdad- me dice mientras lo sostengo en el suelo, no puedo hacer nada por el, está muriendo.

-Te perdono, en serio te perdono- le digo con lágrimas en los ojos, le quito la máscara y esas lágrimas se convierten en llanto- Te perdono T.k, te perdono.. – y con una última mirada fallece en mis brazos.

Lo que ocurre a continuación pasa tan rápido que ni siquiera me doy cuenta, Matt no sabía que el encapuchado era su hermano, se enfurece y va contra Tai, forcejean en el suelo con el arma aún en las manos de Tai, logra dispararle, Matt queda tendido en el suelo sangrando, quiero ir con el pero Tai ya nos apunta a mi y a Jake con su arma, se oyen sirenas de policía, Tai me dispara pero Jake se pone frente a mi recibiendo él el balazo, entra la policía pero Tai antes de ser capturado logra dispararme haciéndome desmayar….

Abro lo ojos y sé que estoy en el hospital, todo ha pasado tan rápido…

- Hey, ya despertaste – me dice Jake que está a mi lado, me siento tan aliviado de tenerlo aquí junto a mí. – Te alcanzó a disparar en el estomago, pero el doctor dijo que estarás bien en unas semanas, a mí solo me dio en el hombro, no fue nada-

-¿Y Matt? ¿Qué pasó con Matt?- me siento asfixiado por un momento al no saber qué ha pasado con el.

-Está bien, se encuentra en la habitación de al lado, el disparo le dio en el hombro al igual que a mi, lo que en realidad le duele es el asunto de T.k, no sabíamos que era el, ayer recibimos una llamada anónima diciendo que te liberarían y nos dio la dirección, pero jamás dijo su nombre, la verdad es una lástima. Pero no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy que estés aquí ahora con nosotros, te amo Izzy, te amo-

No había tenido tiempo de reaccionar ante lo de T.k., es realmente lamentable y no recordaba lo mal que estaba con Jake antes de todo lo ocurrido, ahora no sé que pensar, estoy muy confundido..

-Izzy, sé que no es momento, pero no aguanto más con esto. Lo de Michael fue un error, me dejé llevar por la situación porque hubo una fuerte historia entre el y yo en el pasado, pero lo que tengo ahora contigo es mucho más fuerte y me di cuenta enseguida del error que cometí, es lo que trataba de decirte, por favor perdóname, yo te amo, te amo más que a mi mismo, eres el amor de mi vida…-

-Déjame solo, por favor- le digo y veo decepción en su rostro

-Está bien, lo entiendo, aquí estoy para cualquier cosa, ¿si?- Afirmo con la cabeza y sale de la habitación.

En los siguientes días me cuida mi madre en el hospital, no veo a Jake directamente, pero sé que todos los días pregunta por mi estado, logro hablar con Matt y veo que está fatal por lo de T.k, me duele mucho verlo así, han decidido internarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico.

A las dos semanas me dan de alta del hospital y aunque me gustaría decir que todo vuelve a la normalidad es todo lo contrario, en la escuela todo mundo me mira y susurran a mis espaldas, mi mejor amigo está internado en un hospital, mi acosador está muerto, mi enemigo en la cárcel y al amor de mi vida no he decidido si perdonarlo aún por su infidelidad o no. Mi madre ha decidido que nos mudemos a la costa y yo he aceptado sin objeciones, una nueva vida alejado del bullicio de la ciudad y con la tranquilidad del mar suena y me caería de perlas, decidí no decirle nada a Jake, es lo mejor, aunque lo amo con todo mi corazón aún no he superado del todo su engaño, en la costa podré empezar toda una nueva vida, sé que él podrá encontrar a alguien aquí y a lo mejor yo allá.

"…_.. y sé que suena loco, pero me enamoré de mi enfermero, es la persona más dulce del planeta y me está ayudando mucho con mi recuperación, te quiero y te extraño mucho amigo, Matt. "_

La carta de Matt es reconfortante, me da gusto que esté saliendo de su trauma, han pasado dos meses ya desde la mudanza y es el primer contacto que tengo con el pasado, lo extraño mucho, pero extraño más a Jake, la escuela y el vecindario acá es tranquilo, nada fuera de lo común, me está costando un poco de trabajo adaptarme y socializar pero es cuestión de tiempo, justo ahora estoy en la playa, sentado viendo el atardecer como cada tarde, me relaja, me hace pensar en lo maravillosa que fue alguna vez mi vida…

-Es lindo el atardecer, ¿no?- dice una voz tras de mi.

Giro la cabeza y ahí junto a mi está la persona más hermosa del planeta, Jake.

-Tu, tu..tu… ¿que haces aquí?- me paro de la sorpresa y emoción- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Me costó dos meses localizarte, pero gracias a mis contactos, bueno más que nada a tu mamá que al fin quiso decirme donde estaban.. pero sabes, lo que más me costó fue convencer a mi papá de mudarnos para acá, pero tu sabes lo convincente que puedo llegar a ser ¿no?-

Mi corazón está a punto de salirse de mi pecho, corro hacía el, lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y lo beso con inmensa pasión hasta caernos en la arena.

-Te amo Jake, te amo con todo mi corazón- lo digo mirándolo fijamente a la cara.

-Yo igual, mi pequeño pelirrojo-

A partir de ahí mi vida cambió por completo, soy feliz con la persona que amo, la que supo arreglar y reconocer sus errores, la que recibió un balazo por mi y la que me siguió hasta donde estaba.

FIN

Bueno chicos, espero les haya gustado este Fic, cualquier duda, comentario o amenaza de muerte son bien recibidas, gracias por leer.


End file.
